The invention relates to a system for exchanging data comprising at least one teleservice terminal and at least one user device which can exchange data with the teleservice terminal.
Such a system is known for example from teleservicing. Teleservicing comprises the surveillance and the control of spatially remote objects. The teleservicing includes for example the reporting of switching states, the recording of measurement values, and meter readings or the providing of switching orders in the electric energy distribution systems.
In the known systems, a connection is established between a user apparatus and the apparatus to be surveilled or controlled. Depending on the type of surveillance or, respectively, the control, the connection between the user apparatus and the apparatus being surveilled must be constantly maintained since, in certain cases, it is necessary that the state of the apparatus being surveilled is transmitted immediately to the user apparatus. The constant connection between the user apparatus and the apparatus required herefor is relatively expensive however.
Furthermore, the apparatus being surveilled and the user apparatus must be tuned to one another. Generally, it is not possible to survey a multitude of different types of apparatus with a single user apparatus. In this respect, the known systems are not flexible.
With the known systems, it is furthermore not possible to change the location of the user apparatus without any problems. With the known system, certain particular connections are necessary for the apparatus to be surveyed and the user apparatus so that for example the user apparatus can be employed only where such a connection is available. Similar considerations apply to the apparatus to be surveilled.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system for the exchange of data by way of which apparatus can be surveyed in a simple manner by user apparatus, wherein the user apparatus and the apparatus to be surveilled can be used in a flexible manner that is at different locations.